Past, Present, and the Future
by CykePhoenixSummers
Summary: Sorta, kinda AU. PostX3, the professor, Jean and Scott are all alive, not dead. Scott watches Jean late at night while she's working and thoughts of her, their past, present and future invade his mind. Mainly Jott but the other XMen do appear. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: X-Men and all the characters aren't mine (sadly), they all belong to Marvel and their creative writers. I'm just borrowing them for my entertainment and hopefully yours. So please don't sue me!!!**

**A/N: Well, I've thought of writing this fic a long time ago, well after I saw what a disaster X3 was. But I kinda put it on hold because I was busy with finals and other end of the school year crap that teachers thought of and gave us. But when I saw what I had written for this fic, I decided to continue it. It's kinda AU since I'm not really following the 3 X-Men films EXACTLY so if you read this and see that some of the quotes from the movie are wrong, please forgive me. I didn't really watch all 3 dvds just to get the quotes right. And because this is written in Scott's POV, all of the scenes from the movie are only the scenes where he appears. The prologue is somewhat comic based.**

**Summary: Sorta, kinda AU. Post-X3, the professor, Jean and Scott are all alive, not dead. Scott watches Jean late at night while she's working and thoughts of her, their past, present and future invade his mind.**

**Well, without further ado, here's the story. I hope you all enjoy and don't forget to leave me a review. But please no FLAMES!!!**

**//- means telepathic conversation**

**'hi'- means thoughts**

**Thinking of You **

**Prologue**

**Scott's POV **

I sat in my office at the Xavier's Institute for the Gifted grading the Calculus test papers. After grading the last test, I set it down on my briefcase along with the other tests. The students did well on the test with the exception of two or three of them. After organizing everything that was scattered on my desk, I got up to stretch my tired limbs and took my glasses off for a moment to rub my eyelids. It was already past ten thirty at night and I know that everyone in the mansion was already in bed with the exception of me and my fiance, Jean Grey. I know she's still at the medlab because I can feel her still working on the experiment that she and Hank had started in the morning through our psychic bond.

I walked out of my office and made sure it was locked before I headed to the elevator. But instead of taking the elevator upstairs to the room Jean and I share, I decided to go down to the lab instead and wait for Jean so we can go to bed together. As soon as the doors opened, revealing the dimly lit hallway of the lower levels, I stepped out of the elevator and started walking towards Jean's office. As I got there, I saw that her door was open so I leaned against it and watched as she gave her full attention on the experiment she was working on. I knew that she hasn't sensed my presence in the room with her yet because if she did, she would've stopped working and turned to me. So instead, I kept quiet and watched her work in silence. I love watching my fiance when she's working. She just has this aura or glow around her that I can't describe in words when she's working either here in the lab or in her chemistry class teaching her students about chemicals, protons, neutrons, electrons and other stuff that involves chemistry. As I stood watching the love of my life work, thoughts of her, our past, our present and our future invaded my mind.

Flashback

I was only seventeen when the professor took me out of the streets and into his home. I was blind and scared and have been posing as a blind kid wandering the streets for food, money, and shelter until the professor found me. Charles Xavier rescued me, gave me a home and literally saved my life. He and Hank, one of my closest and dearest friends, worked day in and day out to find a way to keep my deadly concussive beams in check and for me to finally open my eyes and see without killing anybody in front of me or in my line of sight. It took many failed trails and attempts and me walking around the mansion blindfolded for them to finally figure it out. Actually, it was Hank who figured it out, he figured out that only a gem made out of ruby-quartz can contain my powers; therefore, he made my glasses out of ruby-quartz crystal. Even my visor that I wear out on the field is made of ruby-quartz. It was because of Hank's genius and the professor's resources that I was finally able to open my eyes again and see the world around me. The only downside; however, is that I only see the world in a haze of red. Red is the only color that is clear to me, the others are just shades of black and gray.

Shortly after, I met Jean Grey who was originally the professor's first student. She came back to the institute because she needed the professor's help with her powers. When I first saw her, I knew then what love at first sight felt. But I couldn't tell her what I felt in the beginning, especially since we became best friends and because of the fact that I didn't want get too close to Jean or anybody else just to get hurt. Ever since my parents died and I lost my only brother, Alex to adoption while I was in a coma, I trained myself to be closed-off emotionally and reserved. But as time passed, I found myself falling in love with my best friend, Jean Grey and couldn't fight my feeling for her anymore. But I still couldn't bring myself up to tell her what I feel for her because I'd be jeopardizing my position as the X-Men's field leader but the main reason was, I was afraid. Afraid that if I tell her I love her, she might not feel the same way, and our friendship is screwed. I'd rather have Jean as my best friend than not have her at all.

Then when she left the school again so she can continue her premed studies in med school, I felt like a part of me was missing. She would come visit us here at the Institute any time she can, but it just wasn't the same. Then one day when she came to visit, she brought her new boyfriend. He was one of her colleagues at the hospital. Warren and Bobby of course hated him the moment they met him because of the fact that he's with Jean. I also hated him too, on the inside. But Ororo- the prof's new recruit and Jean's female best friend- said that Warren and Bobby were just jealous. But when I saw Jean and her boyfriend together, I felt like someone had just ripped my heart out right from under me. Jean was with him for a while, even when she came back to the institute to stay full time, they kept seeing each other. Until the idiot made Jean chose between him and her friends here at the institute. Jean had told him that if he can't accept us, then she can't see him anymore. It was over between them right when those words left Jean's mouth and I could not help but scream for joy inwardly, but showed understanding and remorse on the outside.

Jean moped for days and 'Ro and I tried to cheer her up, but to no avail. Desperate to make her feel better, I did something out of character for me... I asked her to go out to dinner and maybe a movie if we had time left. It wasn't a real date, I wished it was, but it succeeded in cheering her up. When we got home after that night, I walked her up to her room.

"Thank you, Scott. I had a great time." Jean said as she hugged me.

"You're welcome Jean, and I'm glad that you had a good time, you deserved it." I said as I hugged her back.

We pulled away and she went back to her room. I watched her go into her room for a moment before finally heading back to my own room. I found myself lying on my bed thinking of Jean and my feelings for her. I knew then that I was in a point of no return, because beginning now, everytime I would see Jean I would have to fight my feelings for her, but I don't want to do that. I would either tell her how I feel about her soon or suffer while I watch her be in a relationship with another guy who won't treat her right anyway. I sighed and told myself to deal with it tomorrow and get myself some sleep.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: I know I know it's short, but I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. So please leave a review and let me know. The more reviews I get, the faster I update.The second one will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. And oh I forgot to thank Diaz F for being my oh so wonderful beta reader and just a reader of my fics before I post them. Thank You, Diaz! Here's the next chapter! Happy Thanksgiving all! **

**Summary: Sorta, kinda AU. Post-X3, the professor, Jean and Scott are all alive, not dead. Scott watches Jean late at night while she's working and thoughts of her, their past, present and future invade his mind.**

**Timeframe: the next day after Jean and Scott's date the previous night. **

**Chapter 1 **

**Scott's POV **

I woke up at around 5:30 AM and got off the bed to get ready for my morning run. I got back to the mansion at around 8:00 Am and went in through the back door of the kitchen and saw Jean and Ororo sitting on the table alrady eating their breakfast.

"Hey Scott." Jean greeted with a beaming smile as she looked up at me when I came in.

"Hey Jean, Ororo." I greeted back with a smile as I walked towards the cupboard and took out a bowl and poured cereal and milk in it.

I then took a seat next to Jean at their table. She smiled at me as I sat down. I smiled back as I started eating. Ororo eyed Jean and me suspiciously and raised an eyebrow at me when I looked up at her. I just ignored it as the three of us ate breakfast in a comfortable silence.

"I have to go help Hank down in the medlab so I'll see you guys later." Jean said as she got up and placed her dishes in the sink and washed them.

"Oh and Scott..." she called as she stood by the door and I looked up at her. "Thanks for yesterday." She finished and headed out of the kitchen.

"What was that all about?" Ororo asked me once Jean was out of earshot. I knew that I couldn't lie to Ororo so I told her the truth.

"I took her out yesterday." I replied.

"On a date?" She inquired.

"I don't know." I admitted.

"Did you want it to be?" She pushed.

When I didn't say anything, she took my silence as a 'yes' and told me to talk to Jean and tell her how I feel about her. I regarded what she said and just nodded.

"Well, I have stuff to do. I'll see you later Scott and think about what I said." She said as she left.

"Bye 'Ro." I said as I slumped down on my chair, Ororo's words ringing in my ear. After finishing my breakfast, I washed my dishes and the other dishes on the sink and decided to head down to the weight room in the lower levels to work out for a bit. I have been working out for an hour when I heard a voice.

"Hey Scott." Jean greeted me as I turned to her, a little startled. She was leaning against the door jamb, looking at me. I looked back at her as I put my wife-beater tank top back on and wiped the sweat off my body.

"Hey, how long have you been standing there?" I asked as I sat down on one of the benches.

"Not that long." She replied.

"I was just going upstairs to the main level to take a break and eat some lunch when I saw you head down here earlier." She added.

"Oh." I said stupidly.

"Are you still working out?" She asked.

"Uh... no, why?" I replied.

"Well, want to join me?" She asked shyly. "Sure." I said.

"Just let me go get changed and I'll meet you in the living room in fifteen minutes." I told her.

"Great." She smiled as she walked away.

I ran down the stairs and into the living room and saw Jean sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey, sorry I'm late." I apologized as I came in to the living room.

"It's okay. You ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah, where we going?" I said.

"I don't know, anywhere." She shrugged.

"Okay, any preference?" I asked.

"Can we go eat lunch out?" Jean asked.

"Sure." I said as I grabbed my car keys on our way out.

We then walked outside towards the garage and got into my car. I drove towards town and stopped at a deli. I parked my car in front of the deli and got out. I then walked to Jean's side and opened the door for her. She smiled at me as she got out. I closed the door and locked the car as we walked into the deli. We stood by the counter and ordered our food. As I was taking out my wallet to pay for our food, Jean told me to put it away and that it was her treat. I didn't argue as I put my wallet back in my pocket and let her pay. We sat on one of the booths as we waited for our food to arrive.

"How are you doing?" I asked her, still concerned.

"I'm okay, Scott." She told me.

"Jean, are you really?" I asked her again.

"Yes, Scott I am. And thank you for your concern, but really I'm fine." She told me, reaching for my hands and holding it in hers. "I'm over Ted and I'm not going shed any more tears over him." She added.

"Good. He's not worth it anyway." I told her giving her hands an affectionate squeeze. Our conversation continued even after our food arrived.

"So where to after this?" I asked taking a bite out of my burger.

"Well I wanted to go to the bookstore to see if they finally got that book I wanted." She said after a moment.

"Okay." I said. "But don't you have to be back at the mansion?" I asked.

"Nope, I'm done for the day." Jean said shaking her head.

"Okay, just making sure." I told her with a smile.

She just smiled back at me. After finishing our lunch, we just decided to walk to the bookstore, it wasn't that far anyway. When we reached the store, I opened the door and let Jean in first, then followed in after her. We walked along the aisles looking for the book she wanted. After a moment, I left her and told her that I'll be right back. I was looking through the art section and saw a book about arts and the artists and took it and skimmed through it. I knew Jean liked art so I decided to buy it for her. I went up to the cashier and paid for the book then went back to where Jean was still standing, looking through her book.

"Found your book?" I asked as I leaned against the shelf.

"Yep." She said closing the book.

"Where'd you go?" She asked after a minute, looking up at me.

"Just around." I told her with a small smile.

"What's that?" She asked indicating the bag I was carrying.

"Just a book I bought." I told her as we started walking towards the front so Jean can pay for her book.

After paying, we walked out of the store adn just walked around the town. I looked at my watch and it read just a little four in the afternoon and snow was starting to fall around us. Jean shivered a bit so I took off my coat and draped it around her shoulders.

"Won't you get cold?" She asked in concern.

"No, I'll be okay and I'm wearing a sweatshirt." I assured her.

"Okay." She said.

Then she wrapped her arms around my waist and told me it was to keep me warmer when I raised my eyebrows in question. I didn't say anything as I put one arm over her shoulders. We walked around in that position for a long while. Then we pulled away, but Jean linked her arm through mine as we kept walking. At around 6:30 PM, Jean and I got hungry and decided to have an early dinner at a restaurant. It was a little more classy than the deli we ate at for lunch, and it took us half an hour to get there because we had to walk back to my car. It was one of those restaurants where you have to wait to be seated. So we waited until one of the waiters finally came to seat us. She led us towards the back of the restaurant for some privacy. It was a booth for two people. The waiter gave us the menus and waited for us to order. I ordered steak and rice while Jean just ordered chicken teriyaki. The waiter wrote down our orders and left. There was minimal conversation between us as we waited for our food to arrive.

Once it arrived, we started eating and the silence was broken when Jean said, "Try this, Scott, it's good." and spoon-fed me some of her chicken teriyaki. I opened my mouth and let her feed me.

"Mmm, it is good." I said as I ate it.

I then took some of my food and returned the favor as I fed her some. We sat there eating and feeding each other our food. After finishing our dinner, Jean ordered chocolate and vanilla ice cream for dessert and we shared that too. After dessert we paid our bill and left the restaurant. Snow were still falling as we stepped out of the restaurant.

"So where to now?" I asked.

"Just walk around?" Jean suggested.

So we did, we walked around trapped in our little world, oblivious to the other people staring at us. Jean then snuggled closer to me and that's when 'Ro's words rang into my ear. I sighed deeply and Jean looked up at me as we stopped walking for a moment.

"Scott, what's wrong?" She asked looking me in the eye. I looked back at her taking a deep breath.

"Jean... I'm in love with you." I said watching the look of surprise on her face as I said it. I looked down, not being able to look at her if she were to reject me. I knew that what I just told her was going to change our friendship... for the good or bad, I wasn't sure which.

"Y-you are?" She finally asked to what felt to me like an eternity.

I just nodded not looking up at her. She then put two fingers under my chin, forcing me to look up at her. I saw her smile when I looked up and then she wrapped her arms around in a tight embrace. I found myself wrapping my own arms around her.

"I love you too, Scott." She whispered in my ear.

I couldn't believe what I just heard so I pulled back from the hug a little to look at her.

"You do?" I asked a little uncertain.

She just smiled and nodded. "I love you, Scott. I've loved you ever since we first met back at the institute." She told me in a soft voice.

"I just didn't think you felt the same way about me." She added.

"Funny, I thought you were the one who didn't feel anything for me other than friendship." I told her, honestly.

"That's why I didn't tell you how I felt about you till now." I added with a smile. She smiled back.

"So why now?" She asked. "Not that I'm complaining." She quickly added.

"Because I couldn't bear the thought of seeing you with another man." I replied.

She just hugged me again. I hugged her back tightly telling her how much I love her. She pulled away slightly and reached up, putting both hands on either side of my face and brought it closer to hers as our lips met in a soft, sweet and passionate kiss. Time seemed to stop for me as I lost myself in the kiss. We kissed for a long moment with the snow falling all around us, giving off a romantic setting. We finally pulled apart to gasp for air, but kept our foreheads together and our arms around each other.

"That was nice." Jean told me, staring straight into my eyes.

She always knew how to find them behind my glasses.

"Mmm... very nice." I said giving her an affectionate kiss on her forehead. She just hugged me tighter in response.

"So does this mean that you're now my boyfriend?" Jean asked coyly.

"I would love to." I told her as we kissed again.

When snow started to fall a little harder, we decided to head back to my car and call it a night. As we reached my car, I unlocked it and opened the passenger's door for her. Jean smiled at me as she got in. I closed the door and walked to the driver's side and got in. I drove away and drove towards the mansion. When we reached the mansion, I parked the car and we got out. We entered the mansion and were surprised that no one was around, It was only 9:30 PM and usually, Warren, Ororo and Bobby would still be in the living room doing something.

"Hmm, looks like everyone's already asleep." Jean commented.

"Looks like it." I said as I walked her to her room. We stopped in front of her door.

"Good night, Jean." I said as I hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Mmm... good night, Scott." she said as she leaned up and kissed me.

I smiled against her lips as I kissed back. Soon, we were making out in front of her room.

"Sleep tight." She told me as we pulled apart.

"Sweet dreams." I smiled at her.

//I love you, Scott.// She sent to me as she walked into her room.

//I love you too.// I sent back, walking towards my own room.

That was the night I would never soon forget. When we told everyone about our new relationship, everyone was really happy for both Jean and me.

"I knew that it would only just be a matter of time and I'm happy for you both." The professor told us.

I just smiled at him as Jean kneeled down to give him a hug. Ororo both gave us a hug, then Warren walked up behind her and extended a hand towards me. I took it and we shook hands.

"You better take care of her, Slim." He told me before letting go of my hand.

Then he gave Jean a hug and told her, "You're in good hands, Jeannie." He said as he pulled away from the hug.

It must've been hard for Warren to do that since at one time he was also interested in Jean. Hank also came up to us and gave us his best wishes. Bobby was happy too and nicknamed us as the X-Men's 'It' couple. But then again, we're the only couple of the X-Men. Ever since Jean and I told each other how we felt, we've been inseparable. To others, that would be annoying, but to me, I wouldn't have it any other way. After going steady for six months, Jean and I decided to share a room at the mansion, to avoid sneaking in and out of each other's room. So we asked the professor's permission if it would be alright with him for us to share a room. He told us that no permission was necessary and gave us our own suite with a bed big enough for both of us, our own private bathroom and a small living room just outside the bedroom. It was kinda like a hotel suite but I'm not complaining.

To be continued...

**A/N: Thanks to all the people who reviewed the first chapter and I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter. Please leave me a review to let me know that you're still interested. **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sorta, kinda AU. Post-X3, the professor, Jean and Scott are all alive, not dead. Scott watches Jean late at night while she's working and thoughts of her, their past, present and future invade his mind.**

**Chapter 2 **

**Scott's POV **

**3 years later... **

It was our third year anniversary as a couple and to celebrate it, I arranged for us to go to dinner and bought two tickets to a Nickelback concert, Jean's favorite band. I waited for her in the living room dressed in a pair of casual jeans and a white long-sleeved polo dress shirt with a t-shirt underneath. I don't know why I was so nervous, it's just another night out with Jean, I told myself. I finally calmed down when Jean descended from the stairs wearing a skirt and a blouse. I met her at the bottom of the stairs and took her hand and linked it through mine as we left for our date. I took her to a five-star restaurant.

"Scott, this is wonderful but you shouldn't have, this restuarant is expensive." She said as we walked into the restaurant, hand in hand.

"You deserve the very best Jean and money is no object." I told her as I placed in our reservations to the Maitre'D.

Then he went to go seat us on our table. I pulled the chair up for Jean as she sat down. I then sat down across from her. I ordered lobster for both of us and the waiter brought us a bottle of champagne as we waited for our orders to arrive. I opened the bottle and poured some on her glass and did the same for mine. Our food arrived shortly after and we started eating. Jean spoon-fed me some of the food on her plate as was our custom everytime we go out together. After dinner, we headed to the concert venue.

At the concert...

We gave our tickets to the ticket takers and walked towards the setting we picked a spot near the stage just far enough from the speakers, and it enabled us to clearly see the band members.

"Scott, oh I love Nickelback!" Jean exclaimed excitedly.

"I know." Was all I said as I kissed her on her left temple.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

The band started playing and Jean and I listened intently to the music and swayed to the beat. I had my arms around her from behind and she had her arms over mine as she laded our fingers together. There was a 20-minute intermission after the first set and I told Jean that I was going to get some water for us. While I was getting water, I saw the band's lead singer, Chad Kroeger (not sure if I spelled his last name correctly), standing in a corner. Then an idea popped into my head. I started walking towards Chad and introduced myself. We shook hands and after the introductions, I told him about my idea and he agreed to do it. I smiled and thanked him as I made my way back to Jean. I handed her her water bottle and she drank half of it.

Soon, the band started their second set and played a new song. After the song, Chad, the lead singer, picked up the mic from its stand and asked everyone for their attention. Of course, everyone paid attention to him.

//What's going on?// Jean asked me through our link.

//Don't know.// I sent.

Chad started to speak so we all listened: "The next song we're going to play is special because this was requested to me by a friend and asked me to dedicate it to someone very important to him. To Jean Grey, this song is for you and your boyfriend, Scott Summers asks: Will you marry me?"

Then the band started playing "Far Away". As they played, Jean turned around to face, wonder in her eyes.

"Scott... what... what was that?" She asked, her eyes starting to tear up.

I reached into my pocket and took the velvet box out that's been weighing down on my pocket for a while now. I opened it and showed her the platinum diamond ring and started saying, "Jean Grey, we've known each other for years and have been together for three years now. I love you and I know for a fact, that you're the only woman that I see myself with now and forever. Make me the happiest man in the world and say you'll marry me." I finished waiting for her answer. Jean was silent for a time and that made me a bit nervous and anxious. Finally, she started to speak.

"Oh Scott, I love you, too and I don't see myself with any other man but you. Of course I'll marry you." Jean said with a smile, as she reached up to wipe away her tears.

I smiled back as I slid the ring on her finger and we hugged each other, the music just a drone in the background. After our date, we went back home to the mansion and told everyone of our very good news. Everyone went up to us and congratulate us and the students and the rest of the staff threw a small impromptu celebration for us. After the celebration, Jean and I retreated to our room and had our own celebration on through the night. Exhausted, we both laid down on our bed, Jean laying her head on my chest.

"I love you so much, Scott." She told me as she looked up at my face.

"I love you so much too, hon." I said back, playing with her beautiful red hair.

**X1 Timeframe**

The school has been officially a school now since we have a lot of mutant kids coming in, making it busy for all of us. The teaching is split up between Ororo, Jean, the professor and I. I'm teaching Math and Mechanics; Ororo's teaching English and History; Jean's teaching Chemistry and the professor's got Physics and Psychology. Hank had left to become the mutant ambassador in the gov't (not sure if I'm right on this one, so please just go with it) while Warren's now the President of his father's company. Bobby's still here with us and is one of the students, even though I'm just about a little older than he is. This transition made it hard for Jean and I to spend time together, alone than we used to when we only had a handful sutdents. I'm always busy with grading papers, same with her, DR training and missions and so is Jean. Plus, she's also got the Mutant Registration Act to worry about, we all do. But she's our representative and that put the weight of the mutant community in her shoulders. I wish I can take some of those weight and help her, but I can only show her my support. But our relationship's still strong until Logan, or the Wolverine as he calls himself came along. He and Jean had this instant attraction to each other, and that worried me a bit. I once saw the two of them holding hands right after Jean has just read his mind. Jean had this guilty look on her face as she quickly took her hand from his grasp and I was a bit worried, but she left and walked towards our room looking at me. I stayed back and looked at Logan.

"Going to tell me to stay away from your girl?" He asked with a smirk.

"If I had to do that, then she wouldn't be my girl." I said back. And we just stared at each other. "It must just burn you up that a kid like me saved your life. Better be careful, I might not be there next time." I added, smirking.

He just looked at me.

"Oh and Logan," I started, my hand at the knob of his door, "stay away from my girl." I finished and closed the door.

After that night with Wolverine, Logan knew just the thing that would get on my nerves and he'd flirt with Jean any chance he gets to my annoyance. And to my surprise, Jean would flirt back at times and that just made me hate the guy even more and at times I just wanted to rip off my glasses and blast Logan towards the nearest wall. I felt then, that our relationship was starting to crumble and I was afraid of that because I don't know what I'd do with myself if I lost Jean. But I had to put those fears in the back of my mind and focus on what's happening at the moment. Senator Kelly's dead, Magneto has Rogue, me almost killing a lot of people at the train station when Toad took my visor off without me knowing and someone sabotaging Cerebro and putting the professor in the medlab. Jean, Ororo and I stayed by his side as Jean tried her best to treat him. I sat by his side when everyone left.

"If anything happens, I'll take care of them." I told him.

Then as I made my way out of the medlab, I saw Jean about to use Cerebro to find out where Magneto is. I sprinted down the hallway to try and stop her but I was too late, the doors closed just before I can get there. But once the doors opened again, I immediately went inside and saw my fiance almost on the floor.

"Jean, hon, talk to me." I pleaded as I held her face in my hands.

"I know where Magneto's going." Was all she said.

After that, I had to jump from Scott, the concerned fiance to Cyclops, the X-Men's field leader. We met in the war-room for about fifteen minutes to discuss our plan of attack.

"He's planning to turn the whole representatives of the summit into mutants." Storm said (not sure if that was her or Jean who said that).

After the meeting, we all went to go change into our uniforms and met at the hangar and boarded the Blackbird with Wolverine complaining about his uniform.

"Would you rather yellow spandex?" I asked him and that shut him up.

Jean gave me a pointed look for that. As we neared Liberty Island, I asked Storm for some cover so that we could pass the bridge undetected. Storm then created some fog and it was successful. The landing was kinda rough.

"You call that a landing?" Wolverine asked.

"Sorry." I just said ignoring him.

We got off the Blackbird and made our way towards the Statue of Liberty. As we got to the statue, and Logan passed through the metal detectors and managed to trip them then destroyed it by driving his claws through its sides. We all looked at him and as he retracted his claws, he left his middle claw for a bit. I just smirked and Jean just shook her head. We looked around inside the statue, and Logan used his enhanced smelling ability and could smell that someone was in the room with us. It was Mystique. Then Toad showed up. We fought them off before making towards Magneto was cooped up at. I felt like I was in a video game, like my moves were being controlled somewhat. As we approached him, he was ready for us, no suprise there. He had us trapped against the wall of the statue. He had Jean and I face each other and took my visor, so if I tried to even open my eyes just a little bit, I would kill Jean. Bastard. I then told Storm to blast him.

"I thought you lived at a school, we are in a copper made building Mr. Summers." He told me and that made me feel more stupid than I already feel.

He then proceeded towards his machine and lifted it up with Marie up to the torch. Now, of course I couldn't see all this since I was 'blind' but I can hear. Then Logan stabbed himself with his claws to break free and went after Sabretooth once he recovered. I had to admit, if he hadn't done that we'd still be stuck on the wall.

"Dropped something, bub." I heard him say.

Then I heard Jean ask me to open my eyes. "Jean..." I said in a tight voice.

"It's okay Scott." She told me then sent me a telepathic message to where I should open my eyes. I did and it was directed right towards Sabretooth, sending him outside the statue. Logan went after him and a fight broke out. I then blasted the metals that was holding Storm, Jean and I to free the three of us. Logan then came back after defeating Sabretooth. Then we watched as Magneto activated his machine. I was about ready to blast the machine, but hesitated fearing that I might hurt Marie, instead. So Logan, with Jean and Storm's power was levitated up to Magneto's machine. We watched as he struggled against Magneto. I put a hand to the trigger of my visor. 

"Scott, wait." Jean asked me.

So I did, but I found a shot and I was going to take it.

"Jean, I have a shot. I'm taking it." I told her as I triggered my visor to open and released my powers. It was accurate enough to the point that I hit Magneto. It also stopped his machine from doing its job. After the Magneto incident, we all went went back to the mansion to get some rest.

The next day, Prof. X was talking to Logan telling him that he found something at Alkali Lake, in Canada. Logan went, taking my bike with him. I was glad he left, though I won't admit that to Jean or to anybody. But I was also kinda pissed off that he took my Harley. I get very possessive about my things and Jean usually teases me about my bike and the Blackbird, referring to them as the 'other women' in my life. Then Ororo, Jean and I were in the living room watching the news finding out that the MRA Bill wasn't passed because Mystique, posing as Senator Kelly, changed his mind.

"Son of a bitch." I whispered leaning back against the couch.

The mansion was a bit quiet again, well as quiet as it can around here anyway. But, most of all, Jean and I took this time to work on our relationship. We started talking about the wedding and it felt like things were getting better and back to normal.

To be continued...

**A/N: Please leave me a review! Thanks for reading! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sorta, kinda AU. Post-X3, the professor, Jean and Scott are all alive, not dead. Scott watches Jean late at night while she's working and thoughts of her, their past, present and future invade his mind.**

**Chapter 3**

**Scott's POV **

**X2 Timeframe**

Ever since they caught Magneto, things had been quiet for quite a while now. So Ororo, Prof. X, Jean and I took some of the kids on a field trip to the museum. The trip was going well for all of us. Then Jean almost short-circuited all the TV monitors in the museum, I knew it was her 'cause she's the only one in the room powerful enough to do that, well except for Prof. X of course. I turned around and walked towards her as she calmed down and everything turned to the way they were.

"I'm okay, Scott." She told me, but I know better. "It's just my telepathy, it's a little off." She added.

"It's not just your telepathy is it?" I said. It was more a statement than a question.

"Jean, I just didn't want to say anything or how to say it. But when you have a nightmare, our whole bedroom shakes." I added.

Jean regarded that for a moment before saying anything.

"I'm scared, Scott. I keep having this feeling that something bad is going to happen." She told me. I pulled her towards me and hugged her, holding her closer to me.

"I promise I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I told Jean, still holding her close to me.

Our moment was interrupted when Ororo came up to us and asked if we've seen John, Bobby, and Rogue. The three trouble-makers. Jean reached out with her telepathy to find them.

"They're in the food court." She said. She also felt that there was a bit of trouble going on in the food court involving our three students. The professor also joined us shortly. And, he, Ororo, Jean and I headed down to the lobby with the kids to do damage control. The professor used his psychic powers to freeze everyone except us to make sure that there's no bigger trouble caused.

Our attention were then caught by reports saying that there was an attempt on the president's life and the prime suspect was said to be a mutant. After that, we all gathered the kids and headed back to our haven. Once we got back to the mansion, the professor asked me to accompany him to go see an old friend and he sent Jean and Ororo on a mission to Boston to go find the mutant who attacked the president. The professor suspected that this mutant is a teleporter. We left his office and went to go get ourselves ready.

I was walking towards the hallway and heard voices talking. I came out to the main hall and saw Jean talking to Logan.

"Found what you were looking for, Logan?" I asked him, my hands on my hips.

"Not a thing." He said.

I could see Jean watching Logan and I anxiously. She then said that she had to go.

"See you boys around." She told us as she walked towards me and kissed me on the lips.

I could see, if not feel, that Logan was watching us the whole time and looked away when Jean kissed me.

"Be careful, okay. I love you." Jean told me after we parted from the kiss.

"I love you too." I told her.

She then made her way towards the hangar. I watched her.

"Your bike needs gas." Logan told me after Jean left and tossed me my keys.

"Then fill her up." I said tossing the keys back to him and walked away.

While we were at Magneto's plastic prison, we were ambushed by people we don't know, not even the Professor knew who they were. Add insult to injury, I got my ass kicked by a woman. Though I wouldn't really call her a woman, more like a man who lives in a woman's body by the way she fought. Add to that I was bitter and I was also knocked unconscious.

I then woke up in a dark room feeling like I just got ran over by a truck. My head hurts and my whole body was sore. And the last thing I could remember was accompanying the professor to visit Magneto and getting my ass kicked by a woman. I got up slowly and felt my way around the dark room, looking for a door so I can get out. I was used to walking around a room and not being able to see after months of posing as a blind kid and roaming around the streets, so walking around in a dark room didn't faze me. I felt the doorknob and twisted it open, but it wouldn't budge. Door's locked from the outside, no surprise there. I groaned as I leaned back against the wall and sat on the floor.

As I sat there, I thought of Jean and how worried she must be. So I reached out through our bond and didn't like what I saw: her and Logan kissing. The good thing though was the fact that she pushed him away and walked away. I closed my mind off after that and closed my eyes. Then two guards came into my cell, grabbed me up off the floor and held me down on the bed while a third one injected me with something in the back of my neck.

I woke up the next time and was told to go to a destination against my will. I couldn't say no or stop it even if I wanted to. Whatever, they injected me that one time was controlling me. Or allowing me to be controlled. When I got to whatever I was supposed to go, I stopped as I saw shadows of three people walking right across from me. I recognize one of them as Jean and saw her push the two in front of her, who I recognized as Magneto and Mystique, with her TK to the floor to dodge the optic beams I shot at them. Then, Jean got up and sent them off to face me by herself. I stood there for a second, tyring to go back to my old self, but couldn't as I triggered my visor again and aiming directly at her. She then sent me flying with her TK and that sent me to the level below us.

"Scott? Scott?!?" Jean called my name.

I could her calling me and looking for me. I appeared in front of her again and hit her with my powers again. This time she put up a powerful telekinetic force field to protect herself.

"Scott, don't do this." She begged.

But I couldn't listen to her as I triggered my visor on full blast. Then, as Jean tried to put up a stronger force field, it was strong enough to get me off the ground and sent flying backwards. But as I flew back my powers were still on and I managed to hit some of the stuff around us and knocked us both down. The collision of our powers caused the dam to crack a bit. This time as I regained my composure, I was back to my old self and not some mind-controlled drone. I looked for Jean and found her lying down. She might be hurt was my first thought as I walked up to her.

"Jean, it's me." I said when she thought I was going to attack her again. Then I bent down beside her.

"Oh Scott, I thought I lost you." Jean told me as she pulled me in for a hug. "I love you so much." She added.

"I love you." I told her, kissing her cheek.

She then pulled away slightly to kiss me on the lips with as much passion as she can give. I kissed her back with the same passion, if not more (I know this scene isn't in the movie, but I wanted to add it. It should've been in X2 tho). We pulled away as the kiss ended. Jean tried to get up but couldn't as she felt something in pain.

"My leg." she said.

I helped her up and let her lean on me for support as I slung her arm over my shoulder and put one arm around her waist to keep her up. As we got up and started walking, both Jean and I felt a sharp pain course through our body starting from our mind. It was powerful enough to bring us to our knees and grasp our heads in pain. I felt like my head was going to explode. The feeling lasted for several minutes, then it was gone.

"Cerebro." Jean said as we got back to our feet.

I just nodded as I put her arm over my shoulder again and held her up as we walked. We then met up with Ororo and the kids and some blue guy.

"Who's he?" I asked.

He was about to respond when Ororo cut him off and answered for him.

"His name's Kurt." She said.

"We have to get to Cerebro." Jean said.

Ororo and I both agreed as we headed to where they built Cerebro in this underground. As we got there, all of us just stood in front of the doors, contemplating our move. I was ready to blast the door open when Jean stopped me.

"Scott, don't. You'll kill the professor and all the people that his mind's linked with." Jean told me.

I just nodded as I remembered that small, but significant detail. Ororo then asked Kurt to teleport her inside.

'So that's his power.' I thought to myself.

Kurt was a bit hesitant, telling Ororo that he could only teleport himself or with other people to places that he can see where he's going. But Ororo was willing to take any chance in order to save the lives of millions of people. Finally, Kurt agreed as he took hold of Ororo's hand and disappeared in front of us in a cloud of brimstone smoke. And all I, the leader of the X-Men, could do was wait outside for them with my fiance and the kids. After what it felt like a long wait, they finally came out. Kurt was carrying the Prof as we looked for an exit. Then Logan met up with us and we finally made it out of there.

We were already outside and as we looked up, we saw the Blackbird piloted by Rogue and Bobby do a near-crash landing a few meters in front of us and we all ran to board it. Everyone settled in as Ororo and I tried to get the Blackbird's engines online so we could get out of here.

As we continued our work on the jet, Logan asked, "Where's Pyro?"

No one answered him as we looked around for John.

"He's with Magneto." Jean replied and all of us was quiet for a moment.

After we got over that, Ororo and I went back to working on the jet and trying to get it onto the air.

"Jean?" I hear the professor say. "Where's Jean?" I heard him ask this time and I stopped whatever I was doing and looked at the professor. "She's outside." He said again.

After hearing that, I sprinted towards the ramp but Jean put it up with her TK before I could get down there and turned on the controls of the jet.

"No! We're not leaving!" I yelled. "Storm, lower the ramp!" I told Storm, trying hard not to lose control of myself.

"I can't, Jean's controlling the jet." Storm told me as she tried to do what she can to lower the ramp.

I ran back to the cockpit and looked out the window of the jet and I could see the love of my life out there and couldn't do anything but watch.

//Jean!// I called for her through our bond but she shut me out.

"I know what I'm doing, this is the only way." The professor and all of us looked at him. Then I realized that it was Jean speaking through him. I kneeled in front of the professor to talk to Jean.

"Jean, listen to me, don't do this." I begged her, tears threathening to come out from my eyes.

"Goodbye." was all she said, and the connection broke.

//I'm sorry Scott. I love you, don't ever forget that.// She sent to me privately, via our bond, as she got us up in the air.

//I love you too.// I sent back as all I could do was watch as the water drowned her.

"She's gone." Logan said.

"No! No, don't you say that!" I told him as I lost control of my emotions and let the tears fall.

Logan sat me down on one of the chairs in the Blackbird as Ororo piloted the jet to the White House. I gathered enough of my composure as we appeared in front of the president so the professor could explain to him how big the impact of his speech would be. Then after that, we headed back to the mansion. As Ororo landed the Blackbird in the hangar, I got up and left the jet without a word. I headed straight for the elevator as it took me up to Jean and I's suite. Well just mine now.

I opened the door and went inside, closing the door behind me. It was dark, and for some reason, I preferred it that way. But I turned on the lamp just to provide some light in the small dark living room we had in our suite. Then I saw a framed picture of me and Jean on the table. It was a picture of us during Christmas last year, kissing as we got caught under the mistletoe. As I looked at it, I broke down and sat on the couch and let my tears flow as I put my head on my knees. I miss her so much and I couldn't keep my promise to her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her. I hated myself for that. After crying my eyes out, I went into our ensuite bathroom to change out of my uniform. Then I came back to the couch and just laid there, staring up into the ceiling until sleep finally overtook me. I woke up a few hours later when someone was knocking at my door.

"Who is it?" I asked in a groggy voice as I closed my eyes again, not too inclined to get up and answer the door.

"It's Charles and Ororo." The professor answered from the other side of the door.

"And I brought you some breakfast." Ororo added.

"I'm not hungry." I said.

"Scott..." The professor said with **that** tone of voice and it made me get up and answer the door. I stood aside to let them into the room. Once they were inside, I closed the door.

Ororo set the breakfast tray on the table and sat on the chair by the couch. The professor wheeled next t oher and I just sat on the couch I was sleeping on earlier.

"Here, have some breakfast." Ororo said, pushing the tray of food in front of me.

"I'm not hungry." I said, closing my eyes behind my shades.

"Scott, you have to eat." Ororo persisted.

"'Ro, I'm fine." I told her in a tight voice.

"You're not fine and you and I both know it." She said, trying to get me to argue.

I didn't and she dropped it at that.

"I called Hank and Warren and they're coming tomorrow." The professor put in.

I just nodded.

"And so are Jean's parents." He added.

I frowned at that but nodded again. Jean's parents and I have never gotten along. Except with me and her dad; John Grey has sort of accepted me as Jean's fiance. Ororo and the professor told me of plans they have for the school, the security to make sure that what happened a few days ago would not happen again. I just tuned them out and thought of Jean. It still hurt losing her.

"I have to go to teach my first class, but Scott... I want to see you in my office after." He said wheeling towards the door as Ororo got up and opened it for the professor.

"I'll be there." I said as Ororo and I watched him leave.

Ororo closed the door and sat back on the chair looking at me. "We all loved her, Scott." She told me, as she leaned forward to put a comforting hand on my knee. "Probably not as much as you, but you get the point." She added.

"It just hurts like hell, 'Ro." I told her, leaning back against the couch holding back my tears.

Ororo stood from her chair to come sit next to me and hugged me.

"I'm not going to say that I know what you're going through, Scott, because I don't." She said as she pulled away a bit to look me in the face. "But I do know you and I know that you're a strong man and you'll get through this. We all will." She added.

I didn't say anything. And she finally got me to eat the food she brought after ten minutes of her insisting me that I needed to eat. After finishing breakfast, Ororo took the tray with her. I walked her to the door.

"I'll see you downstairs, Slim." She said giving me a quick hug.

I hugged her back then she left. I closed the door and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. After my shower, I got dressed and headed down to the professor's office. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Come in, Scott." He said after a moment.

I opened the door and walked inside. He was doing something, so I just politely walked towards the window, looking out towards the gardens. Then the door opened again and as I looked over my shoulder expecting to see Ororo, I saw Logan come in instead. I didn't say anything to him as I continued to stare out the window. He walked to the window where I was standing and stood across from me. The professor stopped whatever he was working on and wheeled by us, near his desk. No one spoke for a while.

"Could we... could we have done anything to save her?" I asked, trying not to break down in front of the professor and Logan.

"Why didn't she let us help her?" Logan asked this time.

"In the past, Jean would've let us." The professor said. "But Jean made a choice." He added.

'Yeah, some choice that was.' I thought to myself bitterly.

The door opened again and the Peter and Jubilee peered their head inside seeing if they could come in for their class or not. The professor told them to come inside as they started walking in. I left the professor's office without a word shoving my hands in my pocket. I could feel the students looking at me as I walked out. Logan followed after me.

"Kid, hey kid." He said, stopping me. I stopped and turned around to face him.

"She didn't make a choice." He told me. "It was you. It's always been you." Logan added.

My jaw tightened at that as I thought back to where he kissed Jean just a few days before the incident at Alkali Lake happened. I wanted to just punch him for that or take off my glasses and send him flying against the wall. Instead, I just nodded and walked away.

To be continued...

**A/N: Please leave a review. Thank you!!! **

**Sorry for the late update... but life kinda got in the way. I hope to get the next chapter done pretty soon and posted. But with finals coming up... please bear with me. Thank you to all who read and review this story! **


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary: Sorta, kinda AU. Post-X3, the professor, Jean and Scott are all alive, not dead. Scott watches Jean late at night while she's working and thoughts of her, their past, present and future invade his mind.**

**Chapter 4 **

**Scott's POV **

**Post-X2 but Pre-X3**

The next day...

I sat in my office staring out the window trying not to think of Jean. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Go away." I said, not turning to the door.

They came in anyway as the door opened. "Kid, you got visitors." Logan said.

"I don't want to see any visitors." I told him still not turning to them.

"Well, that's too bad, Slim, because we're not going anywhere and we're not leaving." said a voice that I know all too well, and it caused me to turn around and saw Warren and Hank standing by the door, Logan standing behind them.

"Hank, Warren." I said getting up from my chair as the two of them moved towards me.

"We're sorry, Scott." Hank said, giving me a hug.

Warren did the same when Hank let me go.

"I loved her too, Slim." Warren said.

I just nodded and saw Logan leave my office to give Hank, Warren and I privacy.

"We all loved Jeannie." Hank put in.

After a while of insisting, the two of them finally got me to leave my office so the three of us can walk around the mansion grounds. Then we sat under our favorite tree in the garden and after her class, Ororo walked outside and joined us.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Three Amigos back together again." She said as she sat down next to us. (A/N: I know Ororo doesn't usually say stuff like that, but I just wanted to put that in anyway, coz I couldn't get it out of my head.)

The four of us just talked about everything and nothing. We just wanted to catch up on old times that we missed when Hank and Warren left to pursue their own life. Then I saw our youngest friend, Bobby Drake, running towards us. He was breathless when he finally reached us. Hank and Warren got up as the three of them greeted each other and hugged.

"Well, my stars and garters, Robert, you've grown." Hank said patting his head as the three of them sat back down.

Bobby just stuck his tongue out at him.

"That's mature, Bobby." Ororo said. Bobby didn't say anything, just smiled.

Warren and Bobby joked around like they used to back in the day and got us laughing, me included. It felt good to just laugh and forget about everything that's happened even for just a little while. No one brought up the subject of Jean or her throughout our conversation and I appreciated that and I knew they avoided talking about Jean in purpose just to avoid getting me down again. I did miss Warren and Hank when they left, and I'm glad they were here after not seeing them for a long time. We were always close even though Warren and I had some misunderstandings before but that was when he was still hung up over Jean. But we survived that and it strengthened our friendship. The six of us... well just five now, have always been a family- real or not- and we're always there for each other, no matter what.

Then I heard the professor's voice in my head. //Scott, please come to my office.// He sent.

//Yes, sir.// I sent back before getting up and straigthening my clothes.

"Hey Slim, where you going?" Warren asked.

"Prof. X wants to see me in his office." I told him.

"Oh okay. We're coming with you then." He said as the four of them got up too and we made our way inside the mansion.

We stood in front of the double doors as I knocked on the door of the professor's office.

"Come in." he said as I opened the doors and went inside and saw Jean's parents and sister sitting and talking to the professor. They looked up as I went in followed by Warren, Hank, Bobby and Ororo.

"Scott..." John Grey said as he got up and crossed to where I was standing. Elaine Grey followed after her husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I... uh..." I started but Mrs. Grey didn't let me finish as she hugged me tight. That gesture surprised me a bit because I knew that Jean's mom was never a big fan of me and never did like me when Jean and I were together. I knew that she thought I wasn't good enough for her daughter and that I'm below Jean even though Jean assured me that she doesn't care what her mom thinks of me. Despite all that, I hugged her back.

"I know how much you loved her." She said as she let me go. I just nodded.

John Grey and I shook hands then he gave me a hug. Sarah got up and walked towards me. She just stood there for a moment before taking a step towards me.

"We miss her too, Scott." She said as she gave me a hug.

I nodded and hugged her back. After all that, we all sat down in the professor's office and just talked.

"John, would you Elaine and Sarah like to stay for dinner?" The professor asked the Greys.

"That would be great, Charles." Mrs. Grey replied.

"Professor, Mr. Grey, Mrs. Grey, would it be alright if I don't join you for dinner, it's just that I don't feel like being around everyone just yet." I said getting up to leave.

"We understand, Scott." Mr. Grey said.

"Thanks." I told him.

He just smiled and I managed to smile back.

When it was time for dinner, they all headed towards the kitchen and I just headed to my office.

"Scott, do you want me to bring you a plate after?" Ororo asked me.

"That'd be great 'Ro. Thanks." I told her with a smile as I headed to my office.

"You're welcome, Scott." She said as she followed the others to the dining hall.

"Slim, you sure you won't join us for dinner?" Warren asked as he, Hank and Bobby stood in the hallway.

"Yeah, I'm sure, Warren." I told them.

"Alright, we'll see you tomorrow then." They said as they left and headed for the kitchen. I watched them for a bit before turning around and headed for my office.

I walked into my office and closed the door. I just sat on my chair and stared out into space. I didn't know how long it will take me to get over Jean's death. I don't know if I ever will. I'm still holding out hope that she's still alive and I'm not going to give up on her. I let her down once, I won't let her down again. I finally fell asleep on my desk and never ate dinner.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I just wrote this while taking a study break. Don't worry, I promise the next chapter will be longer. Well it's almost over, just a couple more chapters. **

**Please leave a review. ) **


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to everyone!!! **

**Summary: Sorta, kinda AU. Post-X3, the professor, Jean and Scott are all alive, not dead. Scott watches Jean late at night while she's working and thoughts of her, their past, present and future invade his mind.**

**Chapter 5**

**Scott's POV**

**X3 Timeframe**

_Prison gates won't open up for me on these hands and knees I'm crawling all I reach for you well I'm terrified of these four walls these iron bars can't hold my soul at all I need is you come please I'm calling and all I scream for you hurry I'm falling I'm falling_

A few days after the Greys' visit, I found myself sitting on the bed I once shared with Jean, crying. I could hear her voice in my head.

//Scott.// She's calling.

"Stop it." I said grabbing my head. Am I going crazy? I thought to myself. Then I got up and packed some stuff on my backpack. I just wanted to get out of the mansion. Before heading out of my room, I grabbed my visor from my drawer and put it on my jacket pocket, just in case I needed it. I walked through the hallway and had the luxury of bumping into Wolverine as I made my way out. I passed by him not looking or saying a word to him. I just wanted to get out of there as fast as I could, but he stopped me.

"Hey Scott, we were looking for you downstairs, you didn't show." Logan said to me. d

"What do you care?" I asked as I turned around to face him.

"Well for starters, I had to cover your ass." He told me.

"I didn't ask you to." I told him.

"No, you didn't. The professor did, I was just passing through." Logan said.

"So pass through, Logan." I said starting to walk away.

"Hey look... I know how you feel." He said grabbing my arm to stop me.

"Don't." I told him looking at his hand on my arm.

"When Jean died..." He tried again but I didn't want to hear it.

"I said don't." I told him in a controlled voice and breaking free from his grasp.

"Maybe it's time for us to move on." He said again.

I just walked away. But before I completely made it out of the hall, I looked back at him and said, "Not everyone heals as fast as you, Logan." Then I was gone. I headed straight for the garage and hopped on my harley and rode it to Alkali Lake, the destination I had in my mind.

_Show me what it's like and I like pie because I'm so high, I didn't regonize the fire burning in her eyes to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be_

**Alkali Lake...**

Once I arrived at the lake, I turned off my motorcycle and got off of my bike. I didn't what I was doing there, but I could feel Jean pulling on me. I walked over to the edge and stood there for a while.

//Scott, can you hear me?// I can hear her say in my mind.

//Scott.// She repeated.

"Stop it." I said.

//Scott.//

"Stop it!" I said grabbing my head and falling on my knees.

I screamed in pain as I got back to my feet. I then ripped off my glasses and sent a huge optic blast right into the lake. I fell back after and as I started to get up, I put my glasses back on. On instinct, I could feel something was about to go wrong and I looked back into the lake amazed at what I was seeing. Then a powerful force knocked me back to the ground. I groaned in pain as I tried to sit up to see what was going on but a bright light was blinding me so I put a hand over my glasses. As the light faded and I could see clearly, I could see a figure of a woman standing by the ledge. It was Jean. I was shocked and surprised... mostly shocked. She was back and alive. I got up quickly and walked over to her.

_And say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me say it if it's worth savin' me_

"Jean?" I said, just staring at her.

"Scott?" she asked back.

"How?" I asked her as we stood in front of each other. She looked around the surroundings before answering.

"I... I don't know." She finally answered.

I was fine with that as I walked to her and hugged her tight never wanting to let her go ever again. We pulled away a bit to look at each other.

"I missed you so much, Jean." I told her, caressing her cheek.

"I missed you too, Scott." She said, giving me a smile.

"I want to see your eyes." She said after a moment. "Take these off." She added reaching up for my glasses.

"Don't." I told her shaking my head and stopping her hands.

"Trust me, Scott. I can control it now." Jean said and I did trust her with my life so I let her take off my glasses. I closed my eyes tightly and waited.

"Open your eyes, Scott. You won't hurt me." She said once my shades were off.

I opened my eyes slowly and was amazed to see the world around me in color and not a shade of red. Especially Jean. She's every bit as beautiful as I see her with my shades. I couldn't help but be pulled in and mesmerized by her beautiful emerald green eyes. I couldn't hold back my emotions any longer as I pulled her in for a deep and passionate kiss. As our kiss deepened, I could feel something wrong about to happen so I pulled away from Jean reluctantly and what I saw frightened me. And for the first time in my life, I was actually scared of Jean.

"Jean?" I said, backing away from her, slowly. There was an eerie glow around her and she still has control over my optic beams.

"Scott... help me." She said. But as I approached her, she let out a huge telekinetic force and knocked me all the way where I parked my bike and I landed right on my ass.

"Unh." I groaned trying to sit up. I then closed my eyes as I felt the pressure of my optic beams. Jean still had my glasses so I reached for my visor in my pocket, hoping that impact didn't break it. I felt around the frame of the visor and luckily it was still intact. I put it on and saw Jean kneeling on the ground grasping her head in pain. I got up and quickly ran to her and kneeled beside her.

_Heaven's gates won't open up for me with these broken wings I'm falling all I see is you these city walls ain't got no love for me I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story and oh I scream for you come please I'm calling and all I need from you hurry I'm falling I'm falling_

"Scott... I... I can't control it." She said.

"Hold on Jean, I'll take you home." I told her.

"Scott..." She said before she passed out.

I laid her down on the ground as I went to my bike and took my backpack. I took out my cell phone and called Ororo and told her to take the Blackbird and come pick me up at Alkali Lake.

"Scott, what's going on?" She asked in the other line.

"I'll explain when you get here." I told her.

"Alright, I'll be right there as fast I can." She said as we hung up. I stayed with Jean as I waited for Ororo.

----------

**A few hours later...**

I could hear the Blackbird coming and as it landed, I saw Ororo lower the ramp. I also saw that she brought Logan along with her, but at this moment, I didn't care. All I cared about was the woman I was holding in my arms.

"Scott... what's the emergency... about?" Ororo said stumbling with her words as she approached where Jean and I were sitting. She and Logan just stood there amazed.

"Jean..." They both gasped.

"H-how?" Ororo asked me after a moment.

"I don't know." I told her honestly. "But there's no time to explain that right now. We have to get Jean back to the mansion." I added.

She just nodded. "I'll get your bike." She told me as I made my way up to the Blackbird.

"Wake-up, Wolverine." I said as I passed by him. He just snarled at me as he followed me inside. Ororo came in a few minutes later after putting my bike in the cargo hold. I sat Jean in one of the chairs and sat down next to her as Ororo flew us home.

Once we arrived at the mansion, I rushed Jean to the medlab. I set her down on one of the exam tables there and called in Hank and the professor. They came in quickly.

"My stars and garters." Hank gasped as he walked to where I put Jean.

"Hank, help her." I pleaded with him. He just nodded as he began working on Jean.

"Professor, what's happening to Jean?" I asked him as we watched Hank.

"I'm not sure Scott. But I tend to find out." Professor X promised me.

"In the meantime, Scott, why don't you go upstairs to change and eat?" He suggested.

"No... I don't want to leave Jean's side." I told him.

"I understand, Scott, and I promise I'll call you once Hank and I are done." He said.

I relented after giving it much thought as I headed to my suite to take a shower. After my shower, I put on some clothes and headed to the kitchen to eat some food to relieve my hunger. After eating, I went down to the lab to talk to the professor and find out what's happening to Jean.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be_

"Scott... are you familiar with the phoenix?" The professor asked as soon as I got down to the lab.

"The mythical bird who rises from the ashes?" I asked, not sure what it has to do with Jean. The professor just nodded.

"What's that got do with Jean?" I asked again.

"It seems that an entity known as the phoenix is inside Jean." He replied. "The phoenix needed a host body and that body was Jean's." He explained.

I didn't know what to say as I stared at Jean. "Is that good or bad?" I asked him not taking my eyes off of Jean.

"The phoenix, Scott, thrives off on human emotion and also a powerful psychic." The professor said.

"So it chose Jean because of her psychic abilities?" I asked now turning to him.

"It's possible." He nodded. "Jean was the first telepath I taught and if I just taught her to use her abilities to its full potential instead of putting barriers on them, this wouldn't have happened. I'm sorry, Scott." He apologized. "I'll leave you two alone." He added.

"Thank you, professor." I told him before he left. I pulled up a chair and sat beside Jean, holding her hand.

"I'm so sorry I let you down, Jean." I said, kissing her hand. I fell asleep by her side and woke up at noon when Ororo woke me up putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Scott, Alex is on the phone for you." She said.

"Okay, I'll come up." I told her.

Ororo just nodded as she left.

"I'll be right back, hon." I told Jean kissing her forehead before I left to go talk to my brother.

During my conversation with my brother we heard an alarm go off. My first thought was the lab.

"Alex, something's up, I'll call you back." I told my younger brother before hanging up and not letting him finish what he was going to tell me.

"What happened?" Ororo asked me as we met by the elevator.

"I don't know. But I'll find out." I told her. Once the doors opened, I sprinted straight the lab. Ororo right behind me. We caught up to the professor and when we got there we saw the door of the medlab on the other side of the hall, ripped off its hinges.

"What the hell...?" I said making my way inside carefully followed by Ororo and the professor. I saw Logan on the floor and Ororo quickly got down beside him.

"What did you do?" I asked him, my anger at not seeing Jean in the room getting the best of me.

"I told you something like this would happen." The professor said addressing Logan.

"We have to find Jean." I told the professor.

"Yes, and quickly. I have a feeling we're not the only ones looking for Jean." He said.

"Magneto?" Ororo and I asked at the same time.

"That's what I'm afraid of." He nodded. "The power of the phoenix is deadly in the hands of the wrong people." He added.

"Professor, do you know where Jean is headed?" I asked.

He closed his eyes as he used his telepathy to find Jean. "Jean's at her parents' house." He said after a moment.

"Let's go." I said, going from Scott to Cyclops as I made my way out of the lab. The professor, Ororo and Logan right behind me. I grabbed my X-Men jacket from the locker room as we made our way out to the garage. I hopped on my bike and they got in in on of the many cars we had at the mansion.

-------

When we got to Jean's house, we saw that Magneto and his brotherhood of mutants was already there.

"Let me handle this." The professor said addressing Ororo, Logan and me, but he was looking at me.

As much as I wanted to go in and get Jean, I knew that the professor was right so I nodded reluctantly. I stood ready and watched Magneto and Prof. X make their inside Jean's house. I could also see the brotherhood standing ready for any altercation which is inevitable when it comes to the X-Men and the brotherhood. So we waited but I got tired of it.

"Screw this." I said outloud, loud enough for Ororo and Logan to hear as they looked at me.

As I started walking, Juggernaut put his helmet on. Logan and Ororo were right behind me as I put a hand on my visor and Logan let his claws out. Then Juggernaut charged at us as Logan and I moved out of the way and Ororo took to the air. I hit Juggernaut with my optic beams but it barely phased him. I hit him again this time with a stronger blast as he staggered back right into the house. Wolverine ran him as a fight broke out. Callisto went after Storm. I helped Wolverine fight against Juggernaut. Then something happened and it felt like the whole house was suspended in midair. And I could feel something happening in the room where the professor, Magneto, and Jean was at. Logan crawled towards the room and forced open the door and I could see the professor being held in the air by Jean's telekinesis. But as I looked at the woman before me, it was like she changed and she was about to kill the professor.

_And say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me say it if it's worth savin' me hurry I'm falling_

"Jean, NO!!!" I yelled trying to get her to stop.

Jean didn't listen. I struggled as I put a hand up on my visor and triggered it, releasing just the right amount of power to stop Jean. It worked as she was knocked backwards and the whole house came back on the ground and so did we. As I got back up to my feet, Magneto and his men were gone and so was Jean. I lost her again. But at the moment, I had other things to worry about as we helped the professor up and him back on his wheelchair.

"Where's Jean?" Ororo asked.

"Magneto's got her." I replied.

"Scott, I'm sorry." The professor apologized.

"Sorry won't cut it this time, professor." I said honestly. "We're getting her back." I added, determined.

When we got back to the mansion, the professor headed to Cerebro and Logan, Ororo and I headed to do our own thing. Then I saw Bobby walking up to me.

"Mr. Summers, you've got visitors." He said.

"I don't want to see anybody right now, Bobby." I told him.

"Even your own flesh and blood?" Alex asked from behind me. I turned around to face him. Alex grinned as he approached me. And to my surprise, Remy was with him.

"Hey man, we heard what happened." Alex said as he gave me a hug. I hugged him back as Remy and I shook hands before he pulled me in for a hug.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We're here for you and to help the X-Men. And from what we heard and saw on TV, you guys need all the help you can get to beat Magneto and his army of mutants." Alex replied.

"Oui, Mon Ami and Alex and Remy's also gonna help you get Red back, Shades." Remy added.

"Thanks, guys." I told them.

"Hey, what are brothers for?" Alex said with a smile as Remy nodded.

"I just smiled at them. "Come on, I'll show you guys to your rooms." I told them and they just followed me upstairs.

_Yeah, yeah-hey and all I need is you come please I'm calling and oh I scream for you hurry I'm falling I'm falling I'm falling_

------

I was out at the garage looking for my bike the next day.

"Hey Pete, have you seen my bike?" I asked as I saw Peter walking by. He hesitated before answering my question.

"Um... I saw Mr. Logan take it a couple hours ago." He finally answered. I became furious at that.

"What's going on?" Alex asked asked as he approached us.

"Mr. Logan took off with Mr. Summers' bike." Peter answered him.

"Let it go, bro. There's bigger things to worry about than just your bike and I know how much you love that bike." Alex told me putting a hand on my shoulder as I calmed down.

"Thank you, Peter. You may go, I'll take it from here." Alex told him.

"Of course, Mr. Summers." Peter said.

"Call me Alex." Alex said to him before Peter was gone. Peter just nodded as he made his way into the mansion.

"Come on bro, let's go for a walk." ALex told me. I nodded, then we saw Gambit walking up to us.

"Hey Remy, want to join us?" Alex asked him.

"T' where?" He asked.

"Just a walk around the grounds." I told him.

"Oui. Remy's always up for something ta do." He said as we started walking around with really no destination in mind. A few hours later, Remy, Alex and I were sitting in the common room. Well, just me, Gambit and Alex were playing pool, and I was just watching them. Then all of a sudden, Logan came barging in through the front door. We all looked at him.

"I know where Magneto's going." He exclaimed once he caught his breath.

Remy and alex dropped their sticks on the pool table as the three of us looked at him and Ororo made her way down the last steps of the staircase.

"Where's he headed?" Ororo asked Logan.

"San Francisco, Alcatraz Island to be exact." The professor answered instead of Logan. Apparently, he also just came in to the room too.

"He's after the cure." Hank said as he came in after the professor and answered the unasked question.

"We have to get to Alcatraz Island before Magneto and his army does." The professor said to all of us. "And with the Phoenix on his side, it's going to be difficult." He added.

Alex put a hand on my shoulder at that and we all headed to the locker room to change into our uniforms. I gave Gambit and Havok a pair of uniforms for them to change in. After everyone got dressed, they headed to the hangar. As I left the locker room, Ororo walked up next to me.

"Scott... I uh... just want you to know that..." Ororo started to say but I cut her off.

"Look 'Ro, you don't have to say or explain anything to me." I told her. "I know that Professor Xavier put you in command when I left for Alkali Lake and I respect that." I added. Then we saw Wolverine approaching us.

"I don't think the kids are ready." He said stopping in front of us and referring to Bobby, Kitty and Peter.

"They are ready, Wolverine." Storm told him.

"They might not come back after this." Wolverine insisted.

"It's a war, Wolverine," I said, stepping into the conversation. "There are always casualties on both sides." I finished as the two of them stared at me. "But I'll die first before I let anything happen to anybody on this team." I added as I left for the hangar.

"Just like old times, eh?" Hank said to me as he stood next to me trying to lighten the mood.

I just nodded as the two of us boarded the jet. The kids, along with Gambit and Havok were already waiting for us inside. I started the engines once Storm and Wolverine boarded. The professor stayed behind at our request, telling him that it'd be safer for him to stay here and he could just Cerebro to monitor the whole fight. He agreed reluctantly and wished us luck. Once everyone was buckled in, we opened the hangar doors and Storm and I flew the jet to the other side of the coast. I put the Blackbird's ability to the test as I piloted it to San Francisco and we arrived there in record time. But Magneto and his army beat us there and as we looked out through the window, we saw what he did to the Golden Gate Bridge.

"Oh my stars and garters." I heard Hank say as he left his seat and was standing behind me. I put the jet in stealth mode as I saw Jean standing alongside Magneto.

"Look, there's Jean!" Alex said as I carefully landed the jet on one of the roofs of the buildings at Alcatraz. We all got off the jet and jumped off the roof to stand against Magneto's army. We were badly outnumbered, but I didn't care.

"Everyone, hold this line!" Logan yelled as I, along with the others stood ready for what was about to come.

Magneto's men charged at us and we fought them off with the help of the soldiers who were armed with guns wtih the so-called cure as their bullets. I blasted anybody who was in my line of sight with my optic blasts. Jean, Magneto and his other men were just standing there, watching. Then Magneto sent Juggernaut after Leech and Kitty volunteered herself to get Leech as the fight continued. Callisto joined in on the fight and she and Storm wanted to finish what they started at Jean's house. After a while, I could see Magneto's army start to diminish and those hit by the cure lose their powers. Magneto then levitated the cars around them with his powers and Pyro used his powers to light them up on fire. I used my optic blasts to blast them and Alex used his powers too as we hit the cars while they were on the air to prevent them from coming down on us and crush us. Then we ducked and hid behind cars already on the ground to regroup. Then we saw Pyro in a corner, obviously waiting for Bobby. I nodded at Bobby as he left to face his one-time best friend. The rest of us were still in our hiding place, then my eyes fell on an object on the ground and Ororo, Logan, Hank, Remy, Peter and alex also looked at it. Ororo, Logan, Hank and I looked up and looked at each other as if the four of us have thought of the same thing. And in that moment, we formed a plan.

_Show me what it's like to be the last one standing and teach me wrong from right and I'll show you what I can be_

Storm created a diversion as she created some fog for cover. Alex, Remy and I were in place, just waiting to interfere just in case the initial plan doesn't go as planned. We watched as Colossus threw Wolverine across towards where Magneto was standing. Magneto stopped him in mid air and slammed him on the ground, pretty hard. And while Magneto's attention was focused on Wolverine, Beast made his move and injected Magneto with the cure. Our plan worked as Magneto "lost" his powers. And the whole time this was happening, Jean was just standing there, watching. That is until Magneto turned to her and told her about what was going on and the soldiers started shooting at her. Beast, Wolverine, Storm, Colossus and Iceman retreated to where we were. Then I saw Shadowcat running towards us and she had with him a bald little boy. I guessed that that boy was Leech, the source of the cure Hank was talking about. I got up a little to watch as Jean/Dark Phoenix unleashed her power and saw as she tried to obliterate everything around her, from the cure being fired at her, to the buildings and also some of the men. I knew then that we weren't safe and that we have to stop her. I have to stop her.

"Scott, what are we going to do?" Alex asked me.

I didn't answer him, 'cause I, myself, has honestly no idea what to do. How do you fight against the love of your life in battle? That was the question I've been asking myself. 'What do I do?' I asked myself mentally.

//Scott, I think you know what to do.// I heard in my head.

//Professor?// I sent.

//Yes, Scott.// He sent back.

//I don't know what to do, professor. I've failed everyone, you and especially Jean.// I told him.

//No, Scott, you haven't failed us. And on the contrary, I think you know what to do, just _think_, Scott.// He added before ending our conversation.

"Damn it." I cursed under my breath as I got up a little to look over at Jean again, then it dawned on me. Our link, that was what the professor was referring to. I could use our bond to try and get through to Jean. But I have to get closer. 'Come on, Summers, think on something... fast!' I told myself as my statistician brain worked on a plan, then I looked at Leech.

"Alright, everyone get out of here and get everyone else out of here." I told them. "Leech, you stay with me." I said looking at the boy as he looked up at me. "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you." I promised.

"Cyclops, what about you?" Ororo asked me.

"I'll be fine. Go!" I told them and they left.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as he and Remy stood still.

"I'm sure." I told them. "If anything happens, take care of each other." I added as the three of us gave each other hugs before we parted.

_And say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me say it if it's worth savin' me hurry I'm falling_

'Here we go.' I sighed. "Leech, just stay behind me and when I tell you to run, you run like hell and don't look back, you understand?" I told Leech as he nodded. "Good." I said as we stealthily made our way towards Jean. I had to be really careful because with my powers not working while Leech is with me, I have no way of protecting him and myself from Dark Phoenix. But as we got really close to Jean, she dropped to the ground and everything stopped for a moment. I approached her carefully, keeping Leech behind me. Jean got up on her feet as she saw me, confusion etched all over her face.

"S-Scott?" Jean asked as I got closer. I knew that that was Jean talking, not the Phoenix.

"Yes Jean, it's me." I told her as I took a few more steps closer.

"What's going on?" She asked me.

"Jean, the Phoenix is trying to destroy everything and we have to stop her before it's too late." I told her.

"But my powers, they're gone." She said.

"They're not gone Jean, they're just not working right now. Same with mine." I told her as I took off my visor.

"You're beautiful." She told me cupping my face. I just smiled at her.

"Jean, I'll help you, but you have to let me help you." I told her. I put my visor back on as she nodded. I then turned to Leech.

"Remember what i told you?" I asked. He nodded. "Alright, run as fast as you can and hide in a safe place." I said as I turned him around and he started running. Once he was gone, our powers came back. I turned to Jean as she struggled to fight for control against the Phoenix.

"Come on Jean, fight." I encouraged her.

But in the end, the Phoenix won out. She let out a sinister smile as she looked at me. I stumbled back a bit.

"You think you can defeat Dark Phoenix?" She asked as I stood my ground.

"Let Jean go!" I told the Phoenix. She just looked at me and laughed.

"Foolish mortal." She said still smiling wickedly.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"For the power." She replied maliciously. "And the hunger for this power consumes me." She added.

"So you destroy everything in your path just to attain that?" I asked.

"Yes." She replied. "Enough talking!" she said. "I assume you did not come here just to talk, did you Cyclops?" She taunted. "Or did you come to fight me?" Phoenix added.

"I won't fight you, Jean." I told her. "So if you want to destroy everything, then you'd have to kill me first." I added.

"You'd die for them?" She asked incredulously.

"No, I'd die for you." I replied.

My mental shields were down and I could feel Jean in our rapport- slightly. She's trying to regain control from the Phoenix and I have to help her.

"Why is this Jean so important to you?" She asked taking a step towards me. I just stood my ground.

"Because I love her and I'll do anything for her." I answered.

"Love? Dark Phoenix knows nothing of love." She spat.

Our link was open, just enough so I could send my feelings to Jean and I could see and feel Jean fighting for control. I watched as her facial expression changed from evil to timid.

"S-Scott... help me... I-I can't control it anymore." She begged.

"Jean, remember what the professor said... you can't let the power control you."I told her. "You have to contol it." I added, my mind working on overdrive to figure out my next move.

"Scott... kill me before it's too late. Please kill me." Jean said as she looked up into my eyes as I went up to her and held her.

"I... I can't Jean. There's another way, there has to be." I told her. Then I remembered what the Phoenix said about love earlier. It's the one thing that can defeat her so I sent all my feelings about Jean through our bond. I sent how much I love her, all the happiness I felt being with her, all the good memories we had with each other. It worked as I watched Jean regain control over her powers. I let her go a bit, and after an intense battle with her alter-ego, Jean finally won out and fell to the ground, exhausted physically and mentally. I got down next to her and held her close to me. I smiled as I cupped her face, and she gave me a weak smile.

"It's over, Jean." I said as I stroked her face.

"But Scott, the Phoenix, I can still feel her inside me." She said.

"Jean, the Phoenix is a part of you... a part that you have to accept." I told her. "And no matter what, I'll love you, nonetheless." I added pulling her in for a kiss.

"I love you too, Scott. I love you so much." She said as we parted. "And thank you for saving me and for not giving up on me." She added with a smile.

"Never Jean. I will never give up on you." I smiled back. "Besides, I lost you once... I didn't want to lose you again." I added.

She put a hand on my cheek and stroked my face. "I'm so sorry about that, Scott." She apologized.

_And say it for me say it to me and I'll leave this life behind me say it if it's worth savin' me  
_

"Forget it, Jean. You're back now and that's all that matters to me." I said. "I will never let you go again." I added as we hugged and kissed some more and just held each other before getting up and finding the others and making our way towards them.

"Jean, is it really you?" Ororo asked with tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Ororo it's really me." Jean replied as she took her arm off my shoulders as she and Ororo hugged.

"Hank?" Jean said when Ororo let her go.

"Yes, Miss Grey." He said. "It's been a while." Hank added, pulling Jean in for a hug.

"That it has." Jean said smiling at him and Hank smiled back.

"Jeannie..." Logan said as Jean looked at him. Jean just gave him a smile.

After countless hugs, we all made our way to the Blackbird, luckily it was still in one piece, and went back home. Ororo flew the jet with Hank as her co-pilot because I wanted to sit by Jean. Jean fell asleep with her head resting on my shoulder throughout the trip back to Westchester.

**To be continued...**

**A/N: Well, there you go, X3. Hope you guys like it. This is probably my longest chapter ever. Just one more chapter to go. Hope you guys bear with me. **

**A/N: Italicized words are lyrics to Savin' Me by Nickelback, the song's theirs. **

**Please leave a review. ) **


	7. Epilogue

**Summary: Sorta, kinda AU. Post-X3, the professor, Jean and Scott are all alive, not dead. Scott watches Jean late at night while she's working and thoughts of her, their past, present and future invade his mind.**

**Epilogue**

**Scott's POV**

**Westchester mansion...**

We arrived at Westchester a few hours later and when we got to the mansion's hangar, I gently woke Jean up.

"Jean, hon, we're here." I whispered in her ear. She stirred as she woke. Everyone was already starting to get off the Blackbird.

"I know I've told you this before, but it's really good to have you back, Jean." Alex said as he and Gambit hung back.

"Oui, Chere." Gambit added before they got off the jet. We also got off the jet and saw the professor, with Warren along with the others waiting for us.

"Welcome back, Red." Warren said as he stepped forward and hugged Jean. Jean hugged him back.

"Thanks, War." Jean said when they pulled apart.

"Professor, I want to apologize." Jean said as she looked at Charles.

"There's no need to apologize, Jean." Professor X said. "I'm just glad you're back." He added as Jean kneeled down to give him a hug.

"Thanks, professor." Jean said with a smile.

"You're welcome, Jean." He said. "And I know all of you are exhausted so why don't we all go upstairs and get some sleep." The professor suggested as everyone nodded.

"'Night bro, 'night Jean." Alex said following the others out of the hangar.

"Jeannie, I would like to see you at the med lab tomorrow." Hank told Jean.

"Sure." Jean nodded as Hank left.

Logan then came up to us and asked Jean if they could talk. Jean looked at me before answering Logan. I just smiled at her as she and Logan went to a private corner to talk. I watched the two of them leave. I trusted Jean and I know she loves me, the ordeal with the Phoenix proved that, so I had no problem with her and Logan talking. I knew that they had stuff to work out. I then decided to go to the locker room and change rather than wait for Jean at the hangar. I was in my locker and just about to put on my shirt when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me from behind.

"Why'd you leave?" Jean asked resting her head on my back.

"You two needed to talk and I didn't see the point of staying there." I told her as she let me go so I can put my shirt on and turned to face her. "Besides, I knew you'd find me anyway." I said with a smile placing a soft kiss on her forehead and putting my arms around her. Jean smiled back as she hugged me.

"Let's go to bed." I told her and she nodded. She took my hand and led me all the way up to our room. When we got to our room, Jean headed for the bathroom to change.

"Scott, go on to bed." She called from the bathroom. "I'll be right out, hon." She added.

I smiled to myself as I removed my jeans and shirt and climbed onto the bed and into the covers. Jean came out a few moments later and climbed up on the bed and snuggled into me. We wrapped our arms around each other, and the empty feeling I've had when she was gone was now filled. Jean fell asleep within minutes and I just laid there holding her in my arms and watched her sleep peacefully on through the night.

The next day, Jean and I woke up late, but that was okay. We didn't go downstairs right away, we wanted to spend some more time with each other in bed. When we finally decided to go downstairs, we were met by the kids as they gave their teacher and doctor a hug. Jean smiled at all of them and gave each of them a hug.

"Dr. Grey, we're glad that you're back." Artie said, hugging Jean.

"Thanks, Artie." Jean said hugging him back.

The kids finally let us go to have some breakfast. Everyone was still eating breakfast and it looked like everything was back to normal. Ororo and Jean talked and caught up with each other as I just sat there and listened.

After a few months since the events at Alcatraz and the Phoenix had happened, things have settled down and went back to normal. All of us also went back to our own lives. Hank, Warren and Gambit decided to come back to the X-Men and help out around the mansion. Alex, however, went back to Hawaii since he had his own life there but we promised that we'd go visit each other when we can. As the summer approached and classes ended, Jean and I decided to take a vacation and went to go ask the professor if we could have a week off.

"Of course Scott, you and Jean deserve a vacation." He said smiling at us.

"Thanks, professor." Jean and I said before leaving his office.

"So where do you want to go?" I asked as we were in our room, packing.

"How 'bout Maui?" She suggested. "It's close to where the Masters live, we could stop by their place for a day." She added.

"Sounds good, babe." I said as I leaned in towards her and kissed her on the cheek.

We took a commercial plane to Hawaii, and visited Alex first before heading to Maui. We only spent a day with Alex before we left for Maui. We spent our days at Maui, walking on the beach, playing on the water, going out to dinner and watching the sunsets, Jean's favorite thing to do. It was our last night and Jean and I decided to stay in our villa. We had a romantic dinner and after finishing it, we went out to the porch. We just sat there watching the sunset with Jean on my lap and my arms wrapped around her. We sat in comfortable silence, just enjoying being in each other's arms.

"Scott?" She whispered.

"Yes?" I said.

"I love you." She said.

"I love you too." I told her with a smile. She was quiet for a moment just looking out at the horizon.

"Marry me." She then blurted out and turned to face me as she reached for something in her pocket and showed me the diamond ring I put on her finger when I asked her that very same question. I looked up at her face and smiled.

"Of course I'll marry you, Jean." I told her. Jean smiled and kissed me. I smiled against her lips and kissed her back. I slipped the ring on her finger when we parted. We smiled and gazed at each other lovingly. I then carried her in my arms and walked to our room. I laid her down on the bed and looked down at her as we made love on through the night.

**Flashback ends **

"You know, that was my favorite part of our vacation." Jean said, snapping me back to reality and saw her sauntering over to where I was standing by the door. I smiled at her as she wrapped her arms on my neck.

"Was I projecting that?" I asked and she nodded. "That was my favorite part too." I said after a moment.

"Mmm." She smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I wanted us to go to bed together." I shrugged.

"You're sweet." She said leaning up to kiss me on the cheek, then hugged me again and grew quiet.

"Jean, is something wrong?" I asked. She was still quiet and I was beggining to get worried. "Jean, what is it?" I asked again. "Please tell me." I said.

"Scott..." She said pulling away a bit so she could look me in the eye. "I'm... I'm pregnant." She said softly. I was silent as I processed what she said. "Scott, please say something." Jean whispered. I didn't say anything, but let my actions speak for me as I hugged her and kissed her. She smiled against my lips as she kissed me back.

"I take it you're happy with this?" She asked.

"Of course I am." I told her. "How far along are you?" I asked.

"A few weeks." She replied.

"Oh Jean, I can't tell you how much happy you've made me." I said. "I've always wanted a family of my own and now my wish is coming true." I added. She was tearing up but smiled at my words.

"I love you, Scott." Jean said earnestly.

"I love you too, Jean. And I won't let anything bad happen to you or to our baby, ever." I promised.

"I know." Was all she said as I helped her clean up at the lab before leaving it and heading up to our room, looking forward to our future together. Whatever it may bring, I know Jean and I will face it together like we always do. For better or worse.

**The End!!! **

**A/N: That's it folks, this fic is done and over with. I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed this fic and stuck with me to the end. Thank you! **

**Please leave a review ) **


End file.
